I'll Fix You
by Kumachannanoda
Summary: Ayaka breaks up with Hiro who gets really upset. Suguru watches the whole thing and goes to comfort Hiro. Song Fic: Fix You by Coldplay


I'll fix you... 

Story by Kuma-chan

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation sadly, 'cause If I did there would be ALOT more yaoi couples than just Yuki/Shuichi (Notice I said YAOI, not Shounen-Ai hehhehheh)

A/N: This was written after I had read the 2nd Gravitation novel which I was very dissapointed in. (Except that last Yuki/Shuichi picture in the back, That was SMEXY!) Hiro kept thinking things like "Oh I love Ayaka so much!", gag me. I don't really like Ayaka all too much... Probably because I like Hiro/Suguru... I thought of this while listening to Fix You. Yep, I am obsessed with that song.

Summary: Ayaka breaks Hiro's heart, and he gets really upset. Suguru, who, has liked Hiro for awhile, goes to him to comfort him. Song Fic: Fix You by Cold Play.

When you try your best but you don't succeed

When you get what you want but not what you need

When you feel so tired but you can't sleep

Stuck in reverse

As they were waiting for K and Sakano to come back, Shuichi, Hiro, and Suguru were all playing their first single 'No Style' for the hell of it. When they finished, Shuichi went to the table to the side and grabbed his water bottle, taking a big gulp of it.

Hiro's cellphone rang and Suguru and Shuichi watched with bored interest as he answered it, grinning when he saw the caller id. Suguru and Shuichi glanced at eachother and thought the same thing. 'Ayaka'.

Shuichi and Hiro had become close to Suguru throughout their 1 year of yearworking together and now they were all inseperable. One thing, Suguru had developed deep feelings for the guitarist of Bad Luck and was green with envy when ever Hiro's love interest, Ayaka was mentioned. A couple months ago, the keyboardist had consulted Shuichi for advice about what to do about his feelings. The only thing Shuichi could tell him was to tell Hiro his feelings.

Yeah right, Suguru would die of embarresment if he did that.

And the tears come streaming down your face

When you lose something you cannot replace

When you love someone but it goes to waste

Could it be worse?

Suguru watched as a look of confusion washed over Hiro's features. The guitarist nodded and said he would be outside and then hung up the phone, turning to Shuichi and Suguru who imedeatly made it look like they were having a conversation instead of listening to his.

"Guys, Ayaka's down outside. She said she has to talk to me about somthing. I'll be back in like 20 minutes, alright?" Hiro announced, putting his phone in his jean pocket.

Nodding, Shuichi waited until Hiro was completley out of the room before turning to his younger bandmate. "Suguru-kun! Let's go watch and see what Ayaka wanted!" The pink haired boy exclaimed, his eyes wide.

The keyboardist lifted an eyebrow. "Why would we do that?" Secretly, he wanted to see what Ayaka wanted with Hiro so suddenly as well. But wasn't that a little rude?

"Because! If Hiro gets hurt you can comfort him!" The lead singer grabbed Suguru's wrist and dragged him out of the room, down the stairs, and out the front door at a record pace.

Shuichi spotted Hiro and Ayaka greeting eachother and he quickly flung Fujisaki and himself around a corner, slamming them into the brick wall. "You didn't have to be so rough!" Suguru whispered loudly.

"SHH!" Shuichi put a finger to his lips and turned to Ayaka and Hiro.

They watched in silence as they talked a little, Hiro with a big grin on his face. Ayaka was looking sort of... guilty. They talked for a few more minutes until Ayaka stood on her tippy toes and kissed Hiro softly.

Suguru closed his eyes and turned away. "I don't wanna watch this..." He was about to walk away but Shuichi grabbed his wrist once again.

"Wait! They're talking again!" The pink haired boy insisted and Suguru sighed.

This time when he watched, he saw as Hiro's face was ridden of its happiness and replaced with sadness and confusion.

Tears? He could've sworn he saw Hiro rub roughly at his eyes before nodding. Ayaka held out her hands and tried to say somthing again, but this time, whatever it was Hiro wouldn't listen. He just ran down the street.

Without saying anything to Shuichi, Suguru pushed himself off the wall and ran after Hiro, running past Ayaka on the way.

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

Shuichi walked up to Ayaka who was looking to the ground. "What was that all about?" He wondered.

The girl looked up, startled. "Shindou-san! Were you listening?"

"Well, we couldn't hear what you two were saying but we saw. You obviously hurt Hiro. What was it all about?" Shuichi asked again, inside he was hoping Suguru would catch up to his best friend.

"I... broke up with him... I met someone else"

Glaring at Ayaka, Shuichi walked back inside.

And high up above or down below

When you're too in love to let it go

But if you never try you'll never know

Just what you're worth

Suguru ran all the way to the pier and looked around. He had, had an eye on Hiro but now he had lost track of him. 'He's fast!' The boy thought.

Walking a little more down the pier, Suguru found Hiro sitting on a bench, staring at his hands folded in his lap. "Hiro..." Suguru let out a breath and timidly walked up to the guitarist. "Are you alright?"

Hiro snapped his head up and quickly swiped at the tears in his eyes. "... Uh-huh! Whats up Suguru-kun?.. I was just.. taking a walk, ya know heh heh." He quickly covered up his depression.

The dark green haired boy wasn't buying it.

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down your face

When you lose something you cannot replace

Tears stream down your face

And I...

Sitting next to Hiro, Suguru gave him a sympathetic look. "What happened with Usami-san?" (A/N Usami is her last name right?)

"Were you guys listening?... Did Shuichi tell you to follow me?" Hiro wondered, a little anger emitting from him.

Suguru shook his head. "Well... we listened. But I came here off of my own accord... I care for you... I don't want you upset..."

Hiro smiled sadly. "She broke up with me... She fell in love with someone else... I love her...I really do..."

Standing up, Suguru stood in front of Hiro. "Don't worry Hiro... It will be alright..." He whispered and timidly stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Hiro's neck, laying his head atop of his bandmates.

After being shocked for a moment, Hiro slowly wrapped his arms around Suguru's waist, gripping the boys black blazer tightly and cried into his chest.

Tears stream down your face

I promise you I will learn from my mistakes

Tears stream down your face

And I...

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you.

"Don't worry Hiro... I'll fix you"

Owari...

A/N: Yep,I listened to this song and got this idea. It was very corny yes, but I kinda like it... Please review! And also I might do a sequel to this... If people like it enough!


End file.
